1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchor bolt assemblies and more particularly to an anchor bolt assembly which will properly support an anchor bolt while the same is embedded within a concrete structure at predetermined locations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of commercial and industrial buildings, particularly multi-story buildings, the floors and ceilings defining each story of the building are normally fabricated of concrete. This is likewise true with respect to the construction of the buildings' support columns and walls. In conjunction with the construction of the buildings per se, accessories necessary for the normal operation of the business establishments occupying such buildings must also be provided. Lighting fixtures, electrical and telephone wire raceways and outlets, heat and air conditioning ductwork, or the like, are examples of such accessories. In accordance with conventional practices, the accessories are normally secured to and supported upon or from the concrete structures defining the building floors, ceilings, support columns, and walls.
In order to secure and support such accessories upon the concrete structures, suitable male or female fasteners or anchors must initially be secured to the concrete structures, and subsequently, the accessories may, in turn, be secured to the anchors. One conventional method of securing the anchors to the concrete structures involves the manual insertion of the anchors into the concrete after the same has been poured but before it has completely hardened or set. This technique is quite impractical, however, as not all areas of, for example, a large concrete slab or mass are accessible. In addition, as the anchors must be individually inserted within the concrete, considerable time and labor must be expended. Still further, the anchors are not always accurately aligned in predetermined directions with respect to the concrete structures.
Another method commonly employed for securing the anchors to the concrete structures involves the drilling of holes in the hardened concrete and the insertion of expansion anchors thereinto. The drilling operation, however, is difficult to perform, and again, is quite time consuming. In addition, the holes for the anchors cannot always be drilled at every desirable location due to, for example, interference problems with reinforcement structures already embedded within the concrete.